Amnesia
by BlackGoldSaw
Summary: Corre! No dejes de huir o él te matará. "Es verdad que somos criaturas debiles, pero es por eso que podemos aspirar a ser más fuertes. Aunque creas que es inútil, cada paso que damos nos lleva a algo más por eso que estoy segura de que podemos cambiar. Porque somos débiles... y la muerte es inevitable." NO-ROMANCE


Amnesia

Miré a mi alrededor y todo daba vueltas. El sol escondiéndose por el horizonte anunciando la llegada de Nyx. No recordaba nada. Solamente sabía que tenía que huir. No sabía de qué, aunque tengo el presentimiento, que si dejo de huir, él me atrapara.

Traía una chamarra estilo aviador de los años 40, de pura coincidencia metí mis manos en los bolsillos y sentí unas llaves. Las saqué y las miré con curiosidad. Oprimí un botón de 'abrir', unas luces y un leve sonido se escucha no muy lejano. Caminé rápidamente buscando el origen del sonido. Volví a oprimir el botón y enfoque la vista en un objeto de 2 ruedas. _"Una motocicleta" _pensé.

Te acercaste apresuradamente al vehículo, busqué la apertura para la llave y traté de encenderla, pero no sucedió nada. Lo intenté otra vez y un leve sonido del motor se hizo presente _"Un gran infortunio en un momento de crisis"_ pensé. _"Si no funciona en el tercer intento, tendré que correr. No puedo quedarme a esperar que esta Scheiß funcione"_. Con gran pesar y mis últimas esperanzas a punto de desaparecer, escuché el glorioso sonido del motor encendido.

Aceleré, no dudé ni por un segundo que debía salir de ese lugar. No regresaría aunque me ofrecieran la fortuna del mundo, un dolor en el corazón. _"Estoy dejando a alguien…"._ Mi cabeza empezó a afligirse. Escenas de sangre y de fuego llenaron mi mente _"¿Qué esperas? ¡Huye!"_ grito una voz masculina, perdí el control de la motocicleta y mi cuerpo salto haciendo contacto con la carretera de New Optain. Me dirigía al este, no tenía razón alguna pero me parecía la mejor opción.

"_Deja de huir, de todos modos te encontrare…"_ Alguien me quiere muerta y no iba a confrontarlo, me han dado una oportunidad de huir y no la desperdiciaré. En casos como estos mi primera opción no era huir sino pelear, pero él es muy poderoso. _"No soy cobarde"_ me reiteré. Me había tumbado en el suelo a un lado de la carretera, observé la motocicleta y vi que aún estaba en buenas condiciones. Empezó una leve llovizna y respiré lentamente. No quiero quedarme aquí, pero no me quiero ir. Recordé las únicas memorias que tenía.

Me levanté y continué mi camino. Pasé New Optain y el presentimiento de ser la presa de él, desapareció. Dejé la motocicleta aparcada cerca de una posada y entré. Había unas cuantas personas y decidí pedir un trago de cerveza. _"¡Fick! Ni siquiera sé si traigo algo de dinero." _Me di cuenta de las palabras que había pensado, es decir, _"De dónde aprendí Alemán?"_ La noche era demasiado oscura y el presentimiento de ser observada me recorrió la columna vertebral. Me asusté y salí del hostal corriendo, me olvidé de la motocicleta y corrí no sé a donde _"¡Sólo corre!"_. No sabía en que dirección corrí y caí a causa del cansancio en un bosque.

Desperté gracias a unos rayos de luz y una brisa fría que recorrió el lugar. Apoyé el peso en las manos y unas cuantas hojas volaron. Me senté sobre las rodillas y removí el exceso de tierra de mi cabello. Apenas era el alba y el bosque estaba en silencio total. Me paré y continué caminando hacia el noreste. A las pocas horas encontraste otro camino y recordé mi estúpida reacción de anoche "¡Verdammt! Deje la motocicleta en New Optain". Dejé el camino del bosque y me guie con el camino.

Pasaron las horas y yo seguía caminando. Una pareja de ancianos me ofreció ayuda para llegar a Lior y asilo. No pensé que tuvieran malas intenciones y subí a su carreta y me dormí en la parte trasera. Se sentí bien dormir sin tener la preocupación de que él me atraparía.

El sonido de un tren me despertó; seguía en la carreta de los ancianos, pero no había rastro de ellos. Traté de salir de la carreta pero estaba encadenada. "_Estoy sobre las vías del Tren." _Tu instinto de supervivencia surgió pero tu mente estaba nublada que obstruía a tu cerebro pensar claramente.

"Te advertí que te encontraría Riza. Te estuve observando desde las sombras…"

Y morí…


End file.
